Moving Sideways
by Rocket89
Summary: What if Bella was a vampire. Things would be different...But what if Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were actually shape-shifters? and Jacob Black was Human? How would the story play out then? Rated: K-T Pairing: Bella & Edward. For TwihardwithCullenism21 : This story is currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Moving Sideways

Summary:

What if Bella was a vampire. Things would be different...But what if Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were actually shape-shifters? and Jacob Black was Human? How would the story play out then? Rated: K-T Pairing: Bella & Edward 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Stepehenie Meyer. I'm just having fun with the characters

This story was written for TwihardwithCullenism21. Hope you all enjoy :)

Chapter 1.

Bella Swan wasn't an average person. In fact, though average could be used, it was done so loosely. You see Bella Swan was a vampire. A very old vampire changed in the year 1512. But the People of Forks Washington, the town she had just moved to a week previously, did not know this little fact. The only one who knew was Bella's best friend. A human by the name of Jacob Black. They had met, years before during Bella's 'dark days'. It had been him, a boy of only 10 at the time to stop her from making yet another mistake. Jacob hadn't left her side since. When she moved. He moved. They were friends almost family and nothing more. Jacob loved Bella like a sister, but wasn't interested in being changed into a blood-sucker. It was an agree to disagree situation as Bella would have loved some eternal company but she settled for what she was given and cared to much for the human boy to go against his wishes. Besides Jacob was only 15 and Bella felt like he shouldn't be robbed of his life like she was. She wouldn't make that mistake.

"This place is a bore." Jacob proclaimed as he entered the house. Jacob didn't need to knock he lived there too. At 15 he wasn't able to get a place on his own. Bella had 'custody' though forged she still felt responsible in keeping him safe. "Hello. Earth to Bella. Did you hear me?" He said waving his hands on the air.

She had. She was a vampire after all. She had just heard this statement in just about every place they had lived. It wasn't easy for her only being able to take him to the cloudiest of locations. Jacob needed the sun. She had to protect her secret.

"What did you expect?" She asked.

"I don't know maybe a ball park or something?" he replied plopping on the couch next to her. Of course she didn't jostle. She was practically made of stone.

"I'll put a basket ball court in the back yard. Would you like that?" She asked.

"Sure Bella. Thank you." He smiled and headed up stairs to his room. His way of saying the conversation was over.

Bella knew it wasn't 'exactly' what he wanted. But she was thankful he didn't complain much. She felt bad enough as it was. She picked up the phone and began to make calls so that the court would be ready for him soon. Maybe he'd even make some friends to come play basketball with.

...

The next morning Bella drove Jacob to Forks High School. Even at 15 Jacob had his own vehicle a 1986 red Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact. But he didn't have a license yet. Therefore Bella had to play responsible guardian and drive him around. Especially in a small town like Forks. Usually Bella went to High School with him but in a town this size she didn't need people asking too many questions. like where were the parents. No this time she would be working at Newtons Outfitters and attending school part time at Peninsula College in Port Angeles. Though she wasn't too thrilled about either.

"Have a good day." Bella smiled. She always said this to him on his first day of school at any new place.

"Hardy har-har. Have a good day at work." Jacob said sarcastically, grabbing his back pack and closing the truck door. He waved before disappearing into the school.

Bella drove out of the parking lot in her 1953 Chevy pick up. It was old though not as old as Bella and rusty. It reminded her of her old self. The drive to Newtons Outfitters didn't take long. Then again this was Forks, Washington. She pulled into the parking lot behind the store and got out pulling on her bright orange vest complete with store logo and name tag. She wore her hair up in a pony tail and some blue jeans and white t-shirt. She wanted to look nice. normal. for her first day. She knew it was a failed attempt though. Bella would always look gorgeous no matter what she wore.

She entered the store to find a young boy with blond hair standing behind the counter. He turned around to face her when he heard the bell above the door go off. His Jaw dropped and he was gawking at her. She titled her head to the side. too slightly for the human boy to notice. Did children today have no manners? She thought curiously. He wasn't saying anything. Was that drool on his chin there before? She decided to introduce herself. Maybe then things would start going into motion.

"Hello. I'm Bella Swan." She said pleasantly.

He cleared his throat before speaking. Still his voice squeaked. Most likely from the result of puberty...or perhaps nervousness. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"I work here now." Bella replied. stating the obvious as she gestured to the ugly orange vest she was wearing. "what do I do now?"

"Oh! right." he said laughing nervously. "Well you just mark down your check in time on this sheet of paper on the bulletin board. Then you mark down the time when you leave."

"Yes. But what do I do during work?" No one had bothered to tell her the job description when she applied. Of course like all past jobs it was her looks that got her hired. Mr. Newton had been the one to do her interview the previous week.

"Well um do you know how to run a cash register?" He asked.

"Yes. I do." Of course she did. She had used several over the years of different makes and models and of course she recalled every detail of each event with them. Some less pleasant then others.

"Good. Well that's basically all you need to do. just ring up the merchandise that customers bring up and help with the stocking. It would be a good idea if you learned where everything was in the store and if you learned about the merchandise itself just in case a customer has a question. I could help you if you liked."

"No. That's quite alright. Thank you."

"Okay." He seemed sadder now she noticed. rejection perhaps. She wasn't too familiar with human emotions despite having Jacob around for so long. "Well if you don't need anything I need to get to school."

"Yes. I'm fine. Have a good day." She replied and dismissed him by walking to the bulletin board to jot down the time so she could begin working.

When she turned around he was store was empty. Work would be uneventful today.

...

Jacob Black entered the cafeteria to surprisingly fine almost every seat filled. Students seemed to be crammed together even bringing in chairs from other classrooms. But for some strange reason a perfect table was completely void over next to the back exit and a window. He was curious as to why this was. There seemed to be nothing wrong with the table. In fact it was in an excellent location right by a rather large window and even a silly planting pot with one of those indoor trees sat near it. He looked around the cafeteria not wanting to be subjecting to sitting on someones lap and shrugged his shoulders before making his way toward the table.

He sat down at the table and pulled out his sandwich that Bella had made for him. She was always trying to mother him and of course the sandwich was perfect in every way. He couldn't complain though. He did sometimes, but secretly he loved it. Especially the food. He was a growing boy after all. Thats when he noticed that the cafeteria had gone completely silent. You could probably hear a pin dropped from across the cafeteria. Then there was the rather large shadow that formed over him. Someone or someones was standing next to him.

He looked up. almost choking on his sandwich as he swallowed it. Three males stood before him. He could make out two girls standing behind two of them. Now Jacob was no wuss but the size and facial expressions of them was rather intimidating.

"Your in our spot." The largest one stated glaring down at Jacob.

"But all the other seats are filled." Jacob stated calmly. He wasn't trying to start problems. There really was no where else for him to sit.

"Move." The boy with bronze hair stated.

It was difficult for Jacob to refer to any of the three males as 'boys' they looked to be in there 20's but obviously they weren't considering they were in high school.

It only took him a second to decide on what he was going to do. Bella. She would be furious if he got into a fight the first day of school. Protect the secret. He stood up and walked away from the group.

He could hear them. Those three boys, making snide remarks as he walked out of the cafeteria and out into the vacant hallway. He was hungry still and it was raining outside, of course. He would be eating in the bathrooms today.

...

Edward couldn't believe the nerve of some people. This was were he sat! where his family sat. Couldn't that boy understand it would be dangerous? Being around a family of shape-shifters? WOLF shape-shifters to be exact. Of course he didn't know this but still the principle was still there and Edward was rather stubborn in his ways. Do not interact with the normals unless absolutely necessary.

He continued to chew his sandwich glancing around the cafeteria at the normal students enjoying there normal lives. Edward was very jealous though he would never admit to this. He sighed he shouldn't of been so mean to the kid. especially a new student who had no idea the table was permanently on reserve. still, he knew he wouldn't apologize. Apologizes were for the weak.

Edward stood up from the table once the bell had rang. He had ignored his siblings banter during the duration of lunch and just wanted to go to his class and get the day over with. He only hoped he wouldn't run into the new student again.

...

Bella clocked out of work at exactly 3 'o clock she had to go pick up Jacob from she would be attending college. It was rather helpful sometimes not needing to she missed dreaming at times...

Jacob closed his locker with a slam. He probably shouldn't have but the thing had taken what seemed like forever to open. the combination lock was much to confusing hopefully as the year progressed he would have no troubles. He headed out of the building which seemed to have grown vacant just within a few short minutes...

Edward decided to exit from the side door wanting to get some space from his family.

As Bella got out of her car she watched Jacob exit the school and from the side she noticed a boy with bronze hair who seemed to be sneaking out of the side door. Though she didn't understand why. It was the end of the day after all...

It can't be determined who stopped first but suddenly all three were very aware of each other. Bella, Edward, Jacob. But it was the two supernaturals who noticed what each other was first. A vampire and a shapeshifter. They both stood cold and hot in their tracks. Jacob looking back and forth in confusion between the two. He couldn't help but wonder if Bella was about to slip up.

And just as Edward was about to charge and attempt to save the human boy. (He had no idea that THEY actually KNEW each other.) The unthinkable happened.

He imprinted.

So he ran.

*Sorry the first chapter is a little short. I promise they'll get bigger. New chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving Sideways

Summary:

What if Bella was a vampire. Things would be different...But what if Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were actually shape-shifters? and Jacob Black was Human? How would the story play out then? Rated: K-T Pairing: Bella & Edward

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Stepehenie Meyer. I'm just having fun with the characters

This story was written for TwihardwithCullenism21. Hope you all enjoy :)

Chapter 2

"What was all that!" Jacob shouted. Chasing after Bella into the house. They had just left the school. Bella had ran to the car as quickly as possible. (which was rather fast by vampire standard) as soon as Edward had dashed off into the forest. Jacob had no idea what was going on and was rather frustrated by the lack of answers his friend Bella had given him during the ride home.

"Was it his smell? Should we move?" Jacob kept throwing out questions. Hoping she would at least answer one of them.

"Does he know? Bella please answer me. whats going on?"

"A shape-shifter!" She practically screamed in disbelief. She had finally cracked. Thank goodness! Jacob thought not feeling the least bit bad.

"Shape-shifter?" He asked.

"Yes a shape-shifter. Haven't you read books Jacob their in a few!"

She was getting angry. He could tell.

"Calm down Bella. I know what they are. I'm just wondering why your shouting it. Unless this is a new game. If so can you at least tell me the rules so I can join in with the fun?"

"Please, take this seriously Jacob. I don't know what to do." Bella sighed sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"You could start by telling me whats going on. Cause I'm very lost right now."

Jacob sat next to his friend while she collected herself.

"That boy. He is a shape-shifter. I believe he has the wolf gene. His scent is what gave him away."

"Alright. shape-shifting wolf. How is that bad? Another supernatural. So what?"

"You don't understand Jacob, Werewolves are my enemy."

"So. He's not a werewolf you said shape-shifter."

"I did. But you see Werewolves and Shape-Shifters are from the same bloodline."

"Which makes him an enemy." Jacob finished.

"Exactly."

"Oh man..." Jacob whined.

"But it gets worse."

"Worse? Worse how?"

"He imprinted on me."

"Which is?"

"I'm his soul-mate. And me, I found him as mine also."

"This is going to make things very confusing now."

"yep."

The two friends sat besides each other. Placing their heads in their hands. It was going to be a long night.

...

Edward ran far beyond the forest surrounding Forks,WA. Up north into British Columbia. He stopped and sat on a log somewhere in the Great Bear Rainforest. He needed to collect his thoughts. The three questions he asked himself first was: Why was there a vampire in Forks? Why was that new student with her? (Did he know? Was he in danger?) And lastly, the question that bothered him the most, but not enough if he was honest with himself. Why on earth did he have to imprint on her? The most beautiful girl ever...No! He had to stop that thinking right now. Imprint or not if she was a danger to his people. Then she was a danger to him and that couldn't be aloud. He had to get to know her. And that boy as well. After some hours of thinking Edward finally had a plan.

...

Alice sat in her bedroom her face plastered to the window searching the tree lines for her brother. Jasper shut the door behind him as he entered.

"He'll come back when he's ready."

"I know. I know When he will be back. It's the why that's bothering me." Alice replied

"Either way you should remove your face from the window. It could stick like that." Jasper laughed.

"Ha ha ha." Alice said sarcastically turning around to stick her tongue out at her boyfriend.

The two continued to tease one another. But that didn't get rid of the thick tension that filled the house like a hot blanket. This wasn't the first time Edward had ran off. But it was a first that he left without notice.

The rest of the household went about their time. Waiting and wanting for answers just as much as the other.

...

"Are you sure you should be going to Port Angeles right now?" Jacob asked. Watching Bella put her school books in her bag.

"I have to Jacob. It's my first day of school. I'll get mark downs or maybe even kicked out if I'm a no show."

"But.."

"Drop it Jacob."

"If your sure." He finished instead with a sigh.

"I am sure. I need to get going now. Watch the house." She smiled.

"I will and Bella."

"Ya?"

"Be safe please."

"I will."

Bella pulled the strap to her back over her shoulder and headed out the front door.

...

The drive to Port Angeles wasn't as boring as Bella had predicted. The road rage due to the onslaught of rain was rather entertaining. But her mood darkened when she pulled into the College parking lot.

Bella made her way into the school. Once she was done checking in at the office she made her way through the school using a map she had received through her email. She finally stopped walking when she reached her first classroom. Botany.

Bella liked plants. She even considered them friends in a weird sort of way. She liked the idea that no matter how long she lived they would (hopefully) always be there for her to enjoy. And the subject was interesting.

She entered the room which was filled mostly with girls and a few guys. Probably due to the subject of the classroom. The teacher was a woman probably in her forty's, with long grey hair. She wore a button up flower print dress and a pair of strapped brown sandals. she also wore several large beaded necklaces around her neck. She had her name scribbled against the blackboard in horrific cursive. Ms. Lowser.

Bella walked up to the desk and introduced herself. In return Ms. Lowser said 'hello' and gave Bella her text book. She took that as an invitation to sit where ever she wanted and made her way to the back of the room.

Bella sat down and watched as the classroom finished filling with students. Still the number of girls over populated the boys. She was more surprised however that there were so many students in school at this hour...

Class after class. Bella went to each one. Absorbing. Learning. Botany. Physics. Trigonometry. Foreign Language. Drama. History. So many classes scrunched together to create the night classes. She felt privileged though she knew it wasn't made that way for her.

...

College was as always an interesting experience for Bella. No matter how many years went by the world was always advancing. Always moving forward. So there was always a lot she could learn. A way for her to use her time. She would never grow old but she would always move forward.

She envisioned herself sitting in one place. on a rock perhaps, her legs crossed as still as the stone beneath her. Her eyes capturing every essence of the world that moved around her. At heightened speeds of existence until one day the world would decay and she would stay there alone on that rock until it too would dissolve into nothing. She wondered if she too would become nonexistent when the world. when the universe ended. Would she float around as nothing in space? Would she combust into a million pieces but still be able to feel because of her vampirism? Would she catch fire? or would she be dragged down to hell with a 'You had enough fun there's nothing else for you up there.' The future, as it was always changing and advancing made Bella shudder.

A warm hand snapped her out of her day-dream. How embarrassing she thought.

It was a boy.

"You seemed a little lost. I just wanted to let you know that the school will be closing for the night in just a few short minutes and if you don't want to be locked inside it would be best to exit." The boy didn't smile he was to busy looking at her face and rubbing his hand against his pants leg.

The cold. she thought with a sigh. Always interfering with her human-like interactions. A pity really. A saying from her human years popped without announcement into her head: Don't play with your food. She didn't think this was what her mother had meant. She once again shuddered thankful for her change in diet.

"Oh yes thank you." Bella said quietly trying to sound normal. Instead she sounded like a creepier. Luckily she couldn't blush. She was embarrassed enough.

With one odd look the boy smiled and went on his way with a simple. 'Okay.' Most likely having forgotten what they had been talking about. Or simply trying to avoid her. She would put her money on the latter if she had to.

Bella walked into the deserted parking lot and headed towards her truck. Trying to juggle all her school books she looked down to notice her shoe untied. Now she knew if she tripped her body would survive the fall how ever Bella had a strong case of OCD and if one shoe was untied they either both had to be untied or the problem had to be fixed.

Lifting her other foot and attempting to get a better grip on her books, Bella bent down to attempt to untie her other shoe with her teeth. Because even as a vampire tying them would be a challenge. She put it on her to-do list though. In this awkward position, lace gripped in teeth, Bella pulled and untied the lace. and it was in this moment that her body was hit. And she was sent crashing to the ground. The books landed unceremonially around her.

The culprit was standing a few feet above her head. She knew this because she was staring upside down at his shoes. Her teeth snapped together ready to unleash the list of profanities her mind had currently made up.

And then she inhaled. It was him.

* Hmm a little short again. Hopefully I can make them a bit longer as promised in upcoming chapters. Hope you all enjoyed. Give me your honest opinion? Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Moving Sideways

Summary:

What if Bella was a vampire. Things would be different...But what if Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were actually shape-shifters? and Jacob Black was Human? How would the story play out then? Rated: K-T Pairing: Bella & Edward 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Stepehenie Meyer. I'm just having fun with the characters

This story was written for TwihardwithCullenism21. BTW: Good luck ;) Hope you all enjoy :)

Chapter 3

"When you said we would run into each other in the future I wasn't aware you had meant it so seriously." Bella gritted out.

"Well I also said to pay attention more. It's a shame you haven't been taking my advice seriously. I had a lot of faith in you." He pouted.

"Put a sock in it Randall. I'm not in the mood." Bella said sitting up and tying her laces.

"A sock?"

"It's a human thing."

Randall just nodded and proceeded to help her pick up her school books.

"I had a feeling I would find you here. Is that boy at home?"

At first Bella thought he meant the wolf-boy but that was unlikely no one knew about him. She barely knew about him.

"Yes. Jacob is at home."

"Good. I'd like to visit with the lad."

"Don't play Randall. We all know you two don't like each other."

"Only because we don't know one another and because you hold some sort of grudge against me for changing you."

"I have every right to be upset."

"You do. You both do and I respect those rights. Always have always will. However if it wasn't for me you never would have met your previous Jacob and I wouldn't have anyone to ask what things like 'put a sock in it' means. So I still hold on to the hope that you are at least a little bit thankful."

Bella decided to change the subject.

"How is Mary?"

"I wouldn't know. Haven't spoken with her much in the last month. She's alive though." Randall answered. "Come on lets get into that junk of a vehicle of yours. I would like to visit with the human."

Bella shook her head and lead Randall to her truck. It's a great truck. She thought bitterly.

In the vampire world no one that didn't already know would guess that Randall had been Bella's maker. He was rather flighty and couldn't keep still for more then a few was also a tad bit childish. Just the ride back to Forks was enough to prove this. He kept pushing buttons on her radio until it finally broke. Not from him but rather her hitting it as hard as she could. Randall responded by singing the song he had just heard twisting the lyrics with whistling and humming. It was moments like this that Bella wish she had a car so she could lock him in the trunk. Though she had her doubts. He would probably punch his way through and scare the other drivers.

She gritted her teeth for the rest of the ride back.

When her and Randall arrived at the house he jumped out of the truck. A few of her school books in his hands and headed straight for the door with Bella trailing behind him.

Jacob was asleep on the couch.

"Hello Jacob!" Randall shouted.

"Be quiet. He's sleeping." Bella hissed.

"Nonsense. His eyes are just resting."

Unable to be 'the boss' of her maker she grabbed her books and headed upstairs to put them in her room.

A loud thump alerted her to the activities downstairs.

"OUCH!" Jacob shouted.

"It was just a little nudge."

"You pushed me off the couch!"

"I wanted to say hello." Randall defended himself.

"You couldn't have waited until tomorrow?"

"Well I..."

"Calm down. Both of you." Bella said entering the living room. "Jacob how was everything?"

"Fine." Jacob said. His face not giving anything away. But rather glaring at the other vampire in the room.

"Good. Well are you hungry?"

"I'm hungry." Randall piped in.

"We don't have what you want. Unless you would like to have a sandwich." Bella responded.

"No that's quit alright." Randall said with a grimace.

"Jacob?"

"I had dinner earlier." Jacob said. "So Randall. What brings you here?" He asked.

Randall hesitated. "Change of scenery. Some time with my closes friends. Hiding from the Volturi..."

"What? Dang it Randall I asked you politely not to bring that sort of drama to my door step!" Bella fumed.

"I wouldn't have done it if I had another choice. I'm asking you as a friend. Not as your maker. To please help me." Randall pleaded getting down on his knees to prove his point.

"Tell me what's going on." Bella sighed.

"You can't be serious Bella!" Jacob shouted.

"Now isn't the time Jacob. We will listen first. We always listen before anything else."

...

Edward ran back to Forks on two legs. Rather then four. Wolf form would have been quicker. But Edward wanted to have those few extra hours of time to himself. He needed to think more and figure out what he was going to say to his family.

His family. They would be upset. He knew this. He only hoped they would listen to what he had to say. He felt like a coward. Always running when things got a little to tough for him. Leaving his family defenseless against a vampire. What if she had attacked them while he was away? And if she hadn't would they ban him from the pack for basically leaving them to face a potential danger alone?

He hadn't been thinking straight. He defended himself. But even as they were spoken only to himself the statement fell on deaf ears. Shifters may be brutal and quick to action. But they weren't stupid. They calculated things at almost the exact speed of a vampire. He should of been able to think straight. He blamed the girl. It was easier. She had clouded his mind. Already proving to Edwards stubborn ways that she wasn't a good influence. They had gotten it wrong. She wasn't his mate. It was just the human teenager in him. He snorted. He couldn't even lie to himself. They were never wrong. Never.

He pumped his legs faster.

...

Jacob listened alright. He also tapped his foot and watched a bug crawl across the floor. He even sneezed a few times. Right on Randall. Bella could translate what Randall was saying later. Jacob heard him speaking but his mind was more focused on the inevitable outcome. The one where Randall found out about the shifter being Bella's mate and then the Volturi coming and finding out about himself. Everyone was going to be vampire chow by the end of the week. Him and wolf-boy would probably be the first to go.

"Jacob. !"

He snapped out of it.

"What?" He asked Bella.

"Did you hear anything?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes?" It came out more as a question

"Then please refresh our memories of the conversation."

" . .."

"Busted." Randall snickered earning a glare from Bella.

"You will listen now then Jacob. Randall is staying. You are not to be left alone. One of us will always be near. The Volturi are apparently trying to capture Randall and Mary. They have split up. Randall doesn't know where Mary is but he know's she is alive. He fears the Volturi have taken her. He will be staying until we figure out what we are going to do."

Jacob knew exactly what they were going to do. They were going to confront the volturi and have a possible fight maybe even a war. Jacob had been around long enough to understand the vampire-maker-mate thingy bounds. He wondered what Randall here would think of wolf-boy once he found out about that little fact.

Or worse what wolf-boy here would think about going to war against the vampire kings for Bella.

...

The Cullen family was gathered in the living room. Alice's request. Though no one knew why. They were starting to get irritated with her.

"Can't we go Alice?" Rosalie whined.

"Not yet." Alice said "Everyone listen."

The room became silent and there it was Edwards feet hitting the gravel. He was back.

*Sorry this is short (again). Been sick lately. But I wanted to give you all a little something to read. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Moving Sideways

Summary:

What if Bella was a vampire. Things would be different...But what if Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were actually shape-shifters? and Jacob Black was Human? How would the story play out then? Rated: K-T Pairing: Bella & Edward

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Stepehenie Meyer. I'm just having fun with the characters

This story was written for TwihardwithCullenism21. Hope you all enjoy :)

Chapter 4.

Edward stood in the door way. He looked at every person in the room, waiting for them to say something. Finally, Carlisle spoke up.

"Edward, welcome back."

"Thank you." Edward said simply continuing to look around the room. Alice knew what he was looking for.

"So? Mind telling us where you were and whats going on?" Alice asked.

Edward sighed and nodded while Carlisle gestured for everyone to take a set. Edward hadn't exactly thought about what he would say to his family so he just let the words flow out of him. Giving as much detail as possible from the moment he met the boy, to when he met the vampire girl all the way up to now. He even mentioned her being his imprint and how he came back because he worried about them while also having decided to get to know her and figure out her motives as well as how the boy was tied into this.

"Her names Bella. And his is Jacob." Emmett said.

"What? How do you know this?" Edward asked

"This is Forks. I was at school all day. People say things." He replied with a shrug.

"I don't like this." Rosalie said "It complicates things."

"No one likes it Rosalie, but we all know things wouldn't be this way unless there was a reason." Jasper answered her.

"Then it's decided. Edward, you will get to know them." Carlisle said.

...

"What are you doing?" Randall asked watching Bella in the back yard. It was late and Jacob was fast asleep upstairs in his bedroom.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked. "I'm building a basket court."

"Yes. But why?" He was genuinely curious.

"For Jacob. I promised him."

"You really care about him don't you?" Randall asked beginning to help her lay out the concrete.

"He hasn't abandoned me."

Randall just nodded. He knew he had, but he had his reasons for doing so. Reason's she wouldn't understand.

"The concrete has to dry now." Bella said once they were finished.

"How long?"

"About 36 hours or so." She replied going in the house to watch her hands.

"Won't he see it before it's done then?"

"No. He has school tomorrow and then is going down to La Push. Beyond that I'll figure out a way to distract him if I have to. He won't see it until it's done." Bella replied.

Randall just nodded. "Care to go on a hunt with me?" He asked.

"Not in the way you want to, no." She said honestly.

"Well then I'm off to Seattle. You should consider going and getting yourself something tonight your eyes are darkening. I'll be back in the morning before the boy wakes up for school."

"Very well." Was Bella's simple reply as she sat down on the couch.

Randall waved and headed out the door.

Moments later Bella headed out the back door. Staying Just close enough that she could still hear Jacob's snores.

Bella opened her senses. The hunt began.

...

The next day Jacob went to school. He couldn't see Randall outside but he kept looking out the windows, checking where the trees began to see if he could get a glimpse of him in the forest. He didn't like the idea of Randall practically babysitting him, it wasn't that he didn't want to be safe considering everything that was going on it was just that he didn't exactly trust him very much.

Lunch time rolled around and Jacob, having made some new 'friends' during his classes decided to sit with them instead of in the bathroom.

"Bella, she's pretty hot." Mike said, he had discovered that Jacob was living with his families new employee and immediantly made himself Jacobs new friend. "Is she your mom or something?"

Jacob couldn't help but laugh. The idea seemed hilarious.

"No she's not my mom. She adopted me."

"Isn't she a little young?" Angela Weber asked.

"No. My parents made her my guardian so it makes sense I would live with her." Jacob hated these conversations, he was always afraid he would slip up.

He glanced up noticing the table from his first day

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Mike said.

He was, Jacob averted his eyes. 'Don't look up' he chanted in his mind. But of course it was too late. Edward had noticed Jacob.

"He's coming this way." Mike mumbled.

Jacob glanced up and sure enough Edward was standing in front of him. A fake smile more resembling a grimace on stretched across his face.

"Hello Jason."

"It's Jacob." was grumbled in return.

"Oh right. Hello Jacob."

There was a short awkward silence as they both stood there. The students surrounding them peeking out from the corner of their eyes waiting for something to happen.

It was Edward who broke the silence. "Can you come talk to me for a few minutes?"

Jacob didn't want to, he didn't exactly like Edward. That, and he didn't want Randall listening in on the conversation. Jacob knew exactly what the topic was going to be.

"Ummmmm."

"It wasn't a question." Edward snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jacob sighed, getting up from the table and grabbing his school bag. He followed Edward out into the hallway, the cafeteria had gone silent, eyes burning holes into his back from staring. Jacob wondered if Edward had noticed these things as well, he also realized that once again Edward had prevented him from finishing his lunch.

Jacob looked up at Edward, he looked like a fish, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. His eyes narrowed, deep in thought.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Going to school." Jacob answered. He knew what question Edward was actually asking, however Jacob also knew Randall was outside.

Edward wanted to scream. He needed answers now.

"I mean in this town." Edward clarified. As if he had to, Jacob knew exactly what he meant from the beginning.

"Oh just moved here I guess for a change in scenery, meet new people, see new things." Jacob said.

Edwards eyes narrowed further.

"In fact, maybe we could meet up tomorrow and you could show me around." Jacob stared at Edward never breaking eye contact. He wanted him to know that this wasn't him inviting himself over to hang out and be friends. It was Jacob asking for a more private setting to communicate. Jacob wasn't sure if Edward had realized Randall was outside.

"Why not today?" Edward asked, narrowing his brows.

"I have plans today."

"What plans?"

Edward was starting to be a little pushy but Jacob answered him anyways. "To First Beach in La Push."

"Have fun." Edward said wrinkling his nose, giving Jacob the impression that La Push or at the very least, First Beach, wasn't somewhere Edward enjoyed being. He was curious as to why but decided not to ask.

" You can come over after school." Edward said. Apparently ready to end the conversation. "Now go to class." Edward demanded, trying to gain back his control.

Jacob snorted and made his was down the hallway. The cafeteria was still full, however there was only a few minutes left until the bell rang so he went straight to his classroom.

...

Bella was driving back from Port Angeles. Having gotten the day off from work she decided to go pick up a few things that were needed for the house. As she was walking down the isles in the local department store her cell phone rang. Pulling her shopping cart out of the way she answered.

"Hello."

"Bella?"

"Randall, what are you doing at the house?"

"Is Jacob suppose to be going to Edwards house?" Randall asked ignoring the question.

"Well he was suppose to be going to La Push..." She trailed off. She'd rather he not go to Edwards house, she began to worry,wondering why he was going there, what he would say.

"I'm on my way back." She said. "Stay there."

Hanging up the phone Bella checked out and loaded up the truck. She drove home as fast as she could.

...

Randall had left the school property the moment he heard Jacob, basically ask Edward for an invite over. The boy smelled funny, Randall wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

With his hands clasped behind his back, Randall walked back and forth in front of the door waiting for Bella's arrival.

The door swung open, knocking right into Randall, had he been human he would have ended up on the floor with a headache or worst, his skull busted in from the force.

"Tell me what you know." Bella demanded.

"What no 'Are you alright?' You really should be careful, you could of broke your door. Look, see? A crack in it."

"Forget the door Randall. Now where is Jacob?"

"Still at school I imagine."

"Then why am I here?" Bella groaned. "You said he was going to Edwards."

"No. I asked if he was going to Edwards. I heard them talking."

"Maybe you heard wrong?" Bella asked hopefully.

"I know what I heard Bella."

"We should just wait. Jacob will call me when he gets to La Push, he said he would."

...

After school, unaware of the distance, Jacob began the long walk towards La Push. Just reaching the end of town he heard the sound of a car pulling up behind him. It was Edward, he recognized the silver Volvo from the school parking lot and of course Edward himself in the driver seat.

"Do you need a ride?" Edward asked.

"Um no." Jacob replied.

"You are aware La Push is about a 25 minute drive don't you? Thats like a six hour walk."

Jacob groaned "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Get in."

Jacob made his way to the passenger side, getting in he buckled himself up. Edward took off down the road.

"Can you slow down?" Jacob asked looking at the speedometer.

"No." Edward said simply.

Jacob sighed rolling his eyes. "What is this?" Jacob asked referring to the music on the stereo.

"Debussy." Edward answered.

"It's classical." Jacob said stating the obvious.

"I know." Edward glared, challenging Jacob to say anything negative. Jacob got the hint he went quiet.

Edward, knowing the drive wouldn't be long held off on the conversation he was wanting to have but decided to ask a few questions.

"So, um Bella, have you known her very long?"

Jacob wasn't stupid. He smirked and answered "I've known her almost my whole life. Why?"

"Just curious. She seems really young."

Jacob wasn't sure why Edward was playing this game. He knew, that Edward knew what Bella was. Maybe he didn't know that Jacob knew? He wasn't sure.

"Oh okay."

The drive continued in awkward silence.

"This is as far as I'm going." Edward said pulling up along the side of the road.

Jacob thanked him for the ride and stepped out of the vehicle.

Walking along the side of the road in the direction to the beach, Edwards car drove off and Jacob was ready to make new friends after the somewhat awkward situation in the Volvo.

...

Meanwhile, Bella was sitting at home waiting for a phone call she wouldn't be getting anytime soon. The hours ticked by, Randall was out hunting and Bella never felt more worried in her undead life.

* Sorry for the long, unwanted wait. I'm working on Chapter 5 right now and hopefully will be 'caught up' with the story as soon as possible. Make up for the days missed.


	5. Chapter 5

Moving Sideways

Summary:

What if Bella was a vampire. Things would be different...But what if Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were actually shape-shifters? and Jacob Black was Human? How would the story play out then? Rated: K-T Pairing: Bella & Edward

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having fun with the characters

The song by Larry and His Flask belongs to them.

This story was written for HayleyBailey . Hope you all enjoy :)

Chapter 5

Randall paced the forest, deep in thought. What had he gotten himself into? Practically baby sitting a human boy for Bella. This was not how things were suppose to work in vampire world. She had twisted things up in her own make believe mind. Pretending to be mortal, bossing Randall around. Who was he to care if Jacob went to a different friends house? He regretted reporting the information to her. Now stuck in her delusional PMS stage. Even miles away from the house he felt trapped. Why on earth had he come here? Oh yes now he remembered.

He punched a tree, his fist flying through the bark. The forest roared around him.

...

"Edward?" Alice asked peeking her head into his bedroom.

"Yes Alice?"

"Why do you smell like that boy? I thought he was coming over to talk."

"Change of plans. Well he had different plans. Don't worry though, this will get straightened out."

"Yes. But why do you smell like him?" She asked repeating her previous question.

"I gave him a ride." He mumbled.

"Oh Edward. How nice of you." She gushed.

"Get out Alice. I need some quiet time."

A thunderous bang was then heard down stairs.

"You can forget your quiet time Edward. We seem to have a visitor." Carlisle said passing by Edwards open door and heading down the stairs.

"I know your in there! Now answer the door before I break it down!"

"Make that. You have a visitor." Emmett laughed following Carlisle.

What on earth was she doing here? Was she alone? If so, though stupid Edward couldn't help but admire her bravery. He tugged at his hair and got up from his seat, passing by a smiling Alice.

Downstairs was a disaster. Carlisle had let her in.

"Tell me where that useless dog is right now!" She was shouting. The family trying to obtain their passive image wasn't saying anything as Edward watched Esme's precious China set collection be thrown across the room.

Rosalie couldn't decide whether to glare or smirk at someone seemingly as tough skinned as her. She decided to glare seeing Esme's devastated face.

"I'm here. You can stop now." Edward said/

"Tell me where he is now or I will hurt you."

Obviously Edwards attempt at calm hadn't worked. She was stalking towards him, teeth bared. On a second note he was rather confused, hadn't she been looking for him?

"Who?" He said baffled.

"Jacob. Tell me where Jacob is."

"He's at the beach." Edward shouted. She was being ridiculous. "I drove him there myself."

"Well he didn't call me." She shouted back. "He always calls."

"Not my problem."

"Edward." Jasper said. "I think you should help her."

"Oh and why is that?" Edward asked turning towards his brother.

Jasper didn't get a chance to answer though, instead Carlisle spoke up.

"Edward, I want you to help her find him."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"I am very serious. Of course as long as it's okay with Bella here."

Bella nodded, keeping her glare trained on Edward.

"We're taking my car." Edward demanded.

"Good I didn't bring a car anyways."

Edward stormed out of the house not bothering to look nor say anything to the family who had basically just played traitor to him. Bella was right behind him. She slammed the passenger door at the same time he shut his.

"No need to worry Esme." Edward heard Carlisle say within the house. " A large majority of them fell on the couch. It seems she was being mindful."

Edward peaked at Bella through the corner of his eyes as they made their way down the driveway. There was no doubt that someone of her nature had heard Carlisle within the house, though she showed no signs of it. She didn't agree nor disagree with the statement.

Instead she kept looking out the window. Her body pressed, as much as physically possible against the door. He wasn't sure if the smell was bothering her or if she just wanted to escape his presence. Or maybe she was genuinely worried about Jacob. Either way he decided not to ask. He was already imagining all the sarcastic, rude comments she would reply with 'No I'm not a dog. Do you want me to roll your window down?' or something of that nature. He wanted to keep his head and assumed she wanted to keep her as well. He patted himself on the

back , proud of himself. Bella gave him an odd look before returning back to looking out the window.

The pull though was intense. He found himself pressed against the door on the driver side. One thing he did knowledge though is that she wasn't talking about the imprint. Though he wasn't sure how she felt or how much knowledge she had on the matter he decided not to bring it up. Instead he focused on driving to La Push to find Jacob so that he could return home.

Turning on the radio and cracking the window, he drove through the darkness.

...

"What are we listening to?" Bella asked.

"Larry and His Flask." Edward answered. "This song is called 'Call it what you will.'" He said switching to a new song.

"It's very catchy. I like it." She replied, smiling slightly.

Edward pulled up along the side of the road and sighed.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I can't go any further."

"Why is that?" She asked flabbergasted.

"They. I. We just don't get along okay?"

"So should we foot it?" She asked unbuckling her seat belt.

Edward sat there contemplating.

"Your not afraid are you? Surely the two of us could take whoever they are on."

That is exactly what Edward was afraid of. They were human, Bella and Edward were not. However with a sigh he knew he didn't have a choice. If he didn't go, Bella would go alone and who knows what sort of trouble she would get into and If he returned without Jacob, Edward would be spending the night in the dog house. Literally. Reluctantly he unbuckled his own seat belt and got out of the car.

Feeling optimistic Bella decided to use code to get Edward out of the road and hidden into the forest so they could begin their search towards La Push to find Jacob.

'I think she just told me to steal third.' He thought giving her a strange look. Shaking his head he followed her into the forest.

Edward walked calmly through the forest. Watching Bella hide behind trees as if she were in a bad James Bond movie.

"What are you doing? Hide!" She hissed.

"There's no point Bella. Jacob is going to be fine. If we hide they will expect that we are doing something wrong. We just need to walk until we found someone and begin asking about Jacob."

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Knowing he was right. "You win this time." She said coming out of her hiding place. She didn't stand close though. The pull was beginning to bother her, much worst then it had in the car. In the confinement of the car her conscious knew he was close, something she reluctantly acknowledged. Out here in the open though she felt vulnerable. It bothered her that a part of her was seeking protection from a dog. She wanted to rip his head off and kiss him at the same time. She shuttered as the mental image popped in her head, realizing what she had just thought. She hadn't meant it that way.

"Are you just going to stand there?" He asked.

"No. I was thinking." She said beginning to follow him.

"Well stop doing it. You look stupid when you just stand there."

Scratch that. She meant it. The first part at least.

"Well excuse me Mr. High and Mighty." She snapped back.

"I didn't mean..." He trailed off and then decided to give up. "Just come on Bella. Lets find Jacob so we can both go home."

"Fine." She snapped again. She was still upset.

"Were almost to the beach." He said after a few minutes.

Bella rolled her eyes. She knew that, she could smell the ocean and sand. 'Maybe Edward was stupid' she thought mockingly.

They cut through the forest sinking their feet into the sand.

...

Meanwhile back at Edwards house, Rosalie and Emmett where sitting in the living room playing a game of chess. A change of pace from there usual rambunctious and mechanic activities.

Everyone around them was behaving as if their heads would explode at any moment. The living room had long been cleaned up and now they were just anxiously waiting for Edwards, hopefully safe arrival back to the house.

A knock at the door alerted all of them.

Carlisle answered. Revealing it a tall male vampire.

"Hello there. I'm looking for Bella." The vampire spoke.

Rosalie snorted. Another one.

"She and Edward took off to find Jacob." Carlisle smiled.

"Oh did she now. Perhaps I can meet up with them."

"They should be returning soon. Your welcome to stay for a bit and wait." Carlisle offered.

"That would be wonderful."

Throwing down he chess pieces. Rosalie stormed up the stairs, Emmett following behind her.

...

"Should we just holler for him?" Bella asked.

"No. To dangerous."

"What exactly are we up against?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Humans."

"Humans?" She laughed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You shouldn't laugh. This particular group has a lot of knowledge and they know how to defend themselves against those like us as well as destroy us. They can be our greatest allies or our worst enemies."

"Oh and how do you know all of this? Did someone tell you this story?"

"No Bella. I know from experience."

"You said earlier you weren't allowed here. So enemies?"

"They are very stubborn." Was all he answered.

"You know what I am." Bella said. It wasn't a question. She was simply stating a fact.

"Yes. Just like you know what I am. Now come on lets find Jacob."

It took them a lot longer then they had planned to track down Jacob. The two came across a few obstacles. The last one being Bella decided she needed to hunt and jumping into the ocean without telling Edward what she was doing. Edward argued that it was dangerous for her to hunt here and rather stupid for them to leave each other alone. Bella replied by shouting, asking if he rather she ate the towns folks instead. Then calling him stupid for calling her stupid. A statement clearly made from an angry and jumbled mind. Their little argument caught the attention of a local boy, Jared. Someone Edward 'knew.'

Luckily Jared was a listen first, act later kind of person so they were able to explain to him about Jacob. He had met the boy today and was their personal chaperon to Sam's house, where Jacob currently was.

Jared kept a close eye on Bella, obviously knowing what she was and wondering about her relationship with Jacob. A fact that bothered Bella greatly. It angered her when people questioned her motives when it came to Jacob.

"Well here we are." Jared said as they walked up to a rusty red cabin. "Sam we've got visitors!" Jared shouted.

"Do not stare at Emily." Jared said harshly to Edward and Bella.

They nodded just as they stepped onto the porch and the door was opened. Out stepped a man around the age of 25 if Bella had to guess. 'This must be Sam' was her first thought.

"Jared. What is this?" Sam said referring to Bella and Edward.

"I found them down at the beach. They say they are looking for Jacob."

"Is that so? How do you know him?" Sam asked directing his question towards Bella and Edward.

"I'm his guardian." Bella replied.

"Is that so?" Sam asked arching one of his eyebrows.

"Yes." Bella replied with a sigh.

"Well. To be perfectly honest I don't believe you. However he is inside. Jared, watch these two while I go speak with Jacob."

Jared nodded while Sam returned inside the house. Bella sat on the ground, earning a 'what are you thinking?' look from Edward. She ignored him though, this 'mission' was beginning to make her fingers curl. She needed to sit on her hands before she punched someone.

Minutes later Sam came out of the house, a very tired Jacob following behind him. "Well your story checked out correctly. Not something I personally agree with but Jacob here says he is safe with you. Jared, take my truck. I want you to escort the three of them off the property. Jacob your welcome back anytime."

Bella stood up and gave Jacob the parental 'We will talk later.' look. Earning a sigh from Jacob. The three of them followed Jared. Getting into the bed of Sam's truck. Jared drove them to Edwards car.

"Do you have school tonight?" Jacob asked from the back seat of Edwards Volvo in attempt to break the silence.

"No Jacob. I'm going to drop out."

"Why?"

"I just need to okay?" She said dismissing the conversation.

Jacob threw his head back against the seat. The drive back was completely silent. Not even the radio was turned on.

Edward dropped off Bella and Jacob at their home and then made his way back to his own house.

When he opened the door he found an unfamiliar person sitting on the sofa. A vampire.

"Hello you must be Edward. I'm Randall." The vampire said.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"He was waiting for Bella and Jacob." Carlisle said. "By the way where are they?"

"I dropped them off at their house." Edward replied his eyes trained on Randall.

"Oh okay then well I guess I must get going." Randall said.

As soon as Randall left Edward stormed up the stairs and into his bedroom.

'Who the heck was that leech!' Edward thought angrily.

"Someone is jealous." Jasper said calmly from his room. Edward responded by throwing a book at the wall. Causing everyone but Esme and Carlisle to erupt into laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Moving Sideways

Summary:

What if Bella was a vampire. Things would be different...But what if Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were actually shape-shifters? and Jacob Black was Human? How would the story play out then? Rated: K-T Pairing: Bella & Edward

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having fun with the characters

This story was written for HayleyBailey . Hope you all enjoy :)

Chapter 6.

"Why do you have to have your hands over my eyes?" Jacob asked.

"Because I don't trust you not to peek. Besides its a surprise."

When Jacob and Bella had returned home the night before, Jacob had explained to Bella what happened. He had forgotten to call and wasn't able to find an available phone that was ensure a private conversation. Bella made a mental note to get Jacob a cell phone.

After Jacob had went to bed Bella had spent the rest of the night finishing Jacobs 'gift'.

She opened the back door keeping one hand over Jacobs eyes.

"Now open." She commanded removing her hand.

"Oh my gosh Bella this is awesome!" Jacob said running towards it.

The basketball court was complete.

"Wanna play?" Jacob asked enthusiastically.

"Sure." Bella smiled.

...

"Well isn't this wonderful." Randall said from the doorway interrupting Bella and Jacobs game.

"Where have you been?" Bella asked tossing Jacob the ball.

"I was in Seattle hunting. Oh I met Edwards family last night, why didn't you tell me they were shape shifters?"

Bella tensed. "Are they okay?"

"Yes they are perfectly fine."

"Did they tell you anything else?" Bella asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"No. What are you hiding Bella?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"I'll find out you know." Randall smiled going back inside the house.

"He gives me the creeps." Jacob said well aware Randall could hear him but not caring either way.

"Yeah I know." Bella sighed.

...

Edward laid on his bed, the door locked, ignoring the world beyond his bedroom walls. Not letting a single voice get through. Things were beginning to change in his world. He could tell.

He wasn't sure what to think about Bella. Obviously, he liked her. He would hope that the spirits wouldn't make his imprint someone he hated. She was rather frustrating though, that much he could admit.

He was still curious as to how Jacob was involved and then another vampire had to be added into the mix. He didn't like him, he made Edwards hairs stand up and all his instincts screamed at him to rip Randall's head off. But that was nothing new all vampires made Edward feel that way. Well all until Bella came along.

Speaking of which, he wondered how she was doing. Did she really know this Randall character? Was she safe from him? These were questions that could only be answered if Edward where to show up and see for himself. Without thinking he got up from bed and jumped out his window.

It was still early in the day so Edward took his car. He drove it to Bella's house. He didn't need to knock because Bella had opened the door just as he reached the steps. Of course she knew he was here.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"What I can't come by and say Hello?"

"You can. I'm just wondering why."

"Well keep wondering. Can I come in?"

"This isn't a good.."

"Edward! Nice to see you again." Randall said coming up behind Bella.

"Ya." Edward forced out as calmly as he could.

"Don't be rude Bella. Let the boy inside." Randall said.

"Um ya sure. Come in Edward."

Edward stepped inside.

"Hey Edward, Jacob is outside." Bella said. Edward got the message and made his way to the back door.

"A nice boy that Edward is." Bella wasn't buying into Randall's comment.

"Listen, Randall, I need you to run to Seattle or something. I need to talk to Edward and Jacob alone."

"Very well." Randall sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Thank you." Bella said watching him leave the house.

"He's gone." Bella said stepping outside to see Edward and Jacob playing basketball on the court in the back yard.

"Who is he?" Edward asked.

"He's my maker." Bella answered. Edward was surprised she did so, he hadn't expected an answer.

"Sounds fair to me." Edward said with a shrug. But really the thoughts in his head where going at an exstremly high rate. Where they dating? Did Randall know about Edward's connection to Bella? Why did he care? over and over.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"We need to talk." Did he want to? No. But they needed to and he didn't see her volunteering to start the conversation.

"Talk about what? There isn't anything to talk about." Bella replied stubbornly. He wasn't sure if she was playing dumb or trying to offend him, however being Edwards egotistical self he decided she was aiming towards the second. He glared at her in response.

"Bella." Jacob said still holding the ball in his hand.

"Yes Jacob?" Bella asked turning her own glare away from Edward

"What do you always tell me?"

"I tell you lots of things be more specific."

"Listen first, ask questions later."

"Go play." Bella said glaring at him.

"But- Okay fine." Jacob grumbled.

Jacob headed inside, no need to play where they were arguing. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for what he needed to make a sandwich, when the phone rang. Shutting the fridge door he answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Is this Jacob?" A petite voice sounded from the other end of the phone line.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Alice Cullen. I need you to do me a favor. Get Edward and Bella in the room and put the phone on speaker."

Bella having already heard what was said came into the room followed by Edward.

"They're here." Jacob said switching it onto speaker.

"You three need to run north. Now." Alice said with authority Edward hadn't known she possessed.

"What's going on Alice?" Edward asked.

"When Randall was here he was asking a lot of questions. Carlisle answered them thinking he was a friend of Bella's and could be trusted. I had a vision when he was here but it didn't make sense until after I overheard him talking on his phone on his way out of town while I was out hunting. Thankfully he didn't notice me. He has called the Volturi, we are all in danger."

"He said he was running from the Volturi!" Bella gasped angrily.

"Well either he was lying to you or he has decided to cooperate with them. I don't know who this Volturi is but I know they aren't good people. You three need to run north we will meet you there."

"Whats north?" Edward asked.

"The Denali's." Bella said. "That's where we will go."

"Good luck and Hurry while he is still away." The phone clicked and Alice was gone.

Jacob was the first to run up to his bedroom and begin packing. He was shaking the whole time knowing he didn't have the skills to protect himself like Edward and Bella did. He feared he could slow them down.

Edward who didn't have any belongings on him except for his Physical Education (P.E.) clothes in the trunk of his car and a few C.D's was in the kitchen packing up food for him and Jacob.

Bella however was in her room not packing, she really didn't need to, but throwing anything she could across the room, going off verbally to match her actions. "That no good low life." She grumbled. "I'm going to miss work probably going to get fired." She was sure it wasn't helping Jacob but she needed to release some steam before they began their long trip.

"We can take the car until we hit Canada then I'm afraid we're going to have to go on foot." Bella said once they were all back down stairs.

Edward nodded while Jacob just stood there.

"Don't worry Jacob we will be able to carry you." Bella said.

Jacob just groaned putting his head in his hands. He knew he didn't have much of a choice though, he didn't want to slow them down more then he probably would.

"Well lets go." Edward said grabbing the bag of food and heading out the door. Bella and Jacob followed.

Flash Back:

Alice sat in her bedroom, Jasper was sitting at the desk reading a book while Alice sat by the window. A strange feeling swept through her, she got up and began to strip.

Jasper sat his book down and looked at her.

"No Jasper." Alice said.

"Oh okay. Then where are you going? Hunting? May I come?"

"Sorry Jazz I need to go alone. Don't wait up for me."

And with that she jumped out the window. Mid jump Alice transformed hitting the earth with four paws, she took off in the direction that she was being guided moving with the grace and speed of a cheetah despite being well, a giant wolf.

She slowed down, hiding herself when she came across a particular person. Randall. She knew this was why she was here.

"How's Mary?" She heard him say into a phone.

"No. She had me leave, both of the boys, the shifter and the human are there with her." Alice wished she could hear the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Well they are here. The Volturi need to strike while they can." Randall continued.

"She won't know the horror that's about to hit her." Randall laughed.

"Alright. See you when you get here." He smiled and clicked the off button putting the phone into his pocket.

With a devilish grin he took off running. Alice, waiting until he left made her way back home.

Transforming back into her human form once she reached the door, Alice never having cared much about modesty entered into the front door instead of getting dressed in her bedroom first.

"We have a BIG problem!" Alice shouted, getting everyone's attention. The family zoomed into the room.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Randall is not who we think he is. He is setting up Bella and all of us."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"I overheard him speaking to someone on the phone. The Volturi are on there way. I don't know who they are but I know they cannot be good people."

"What do we do?" Carlisle asked.

"We warn Bella, Edward and Jacob. They must run north and hide. We will meet them there as soon as possible."

"Very well Alice. We trust you."

Picking up the phone Alice called Bella's house. The family sat silently in the living room while she gave them the instructions.

"Now what?" Emmett asked.

"Now we have one more call to make." Alice said.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"The boys at La Push."


End file.
